Cable Operators are continually seeking means to meet the demand placed upon them to provide consumers with more services such as video on demand, Internet access, and voice over internet services. Because the laying of fiber is one of the very high costs incumbent upon a provider, Operators strive to configure networks to satisfy the greatest number of customers through existing fiber by understanding that generally the customers have two distinct needs. First, there are needs for broadcast content such as network television contact where content sent in the forward direction is the same across a broad number of consumers. In the business, this is described as point-to-multipoint services. Generally broadcast services are both analog (extending from Channel 2 at (55 MHz) to Channel 79 (553 MHz)) and digital (extending up to, alternatively 650 MHz or 750 MHz depending upon system design parameters).
For consumers there remains a second type of service known as narrowcast services such as Internet Access, telephony, or video on demand. For these services, known in the industry as multipoint-to-multipoint and carried on spectrum above that of broadcast services generally up to 1 GHz, content is unique on each path and there is no means by which to split and amplify a single signal to reach a large number of consumers. Rather each narrowcast signal is generally a single signal that reaches each consumer distinctly and generally is not split. Return path signals are a special case of narrowcasting in that they are unique signals from the consumer back up to the network headend. Return path signals include video on demand control signals, return Internet data, return telephony data. Return path signals are carried to the headend in frequency bands from 5 MHz to 40 MHz.
Optical nodes facilitate the transmission of data in both directions by serving as the connecting device between the higher capacity fiber optic cable that extends from the headend down to the lower capacity coaxial cable that is generally used to connect individual consumers to the network and carries a signal in that part of the signal spectrum known as radio frequency or RF. In its simplest configuration a conventional optical node is said to be in 1×1 configuration when, it receives one set of downstream content from the headend and transmits just one set of upstream return path signals. (1×1 does not refer to the specific relation between numbers of RF ports used but only to the signal relationship between the node and the headend.) For example, in a broadcast forward mode, an optical signal might enter an optical node having four RF ports for output. In this example, the optical node is in 1×1 configuration meaning that the single downstream signal is split and amplified such that all four ports have the same downstream content and all upstream return signals are combined into a single upstream optical signal. If, in this example, the optical node services a community with 1000 consumer households, each RF port might, if the load was perfectly balanced, carry an RF signal sufficient to serve 250 homes.
Distinct from a 1×1 configuration, a 4×4 configuration can be advantageous. As the name indicates the 4×4 optical node receives for forward distinct optical inputs and returns four distinct optical outputs to the headend. In this example, where four RF ports are present, the optical node converts the optical signals to four distinct electrical radio frequency (RF) signals, which it outputs each to one of the four ports. In essence, the system acts as four distinct optical to RF converters and in the reverse direction as RF to optical converts such that the signals inbound have a one to one relationship with the signals outbound. Thus, using a 4×4 optical node to transmit downstream may be costly in terms of fiber needed to service the network.
Because broadcast service can be carried by fewer optical fibers to serve the same community than is required to service the same community with narrowcast service, operators have found that fully segmentable optical nodes (i.e. those that can be configured to either split or combine signals in traversing between optical and RF ports) have great utility in networks. Operators find it difficult and costly to obtain the rights to place a large number of optical nodes at ground level because, often, many other utility providers must compete for the same space. Thus segmented optical nodes are extremely attractive to operators.
Without disturbing the basic fiber complement extending between a headend and the optical node, operators can install distinct configuration modules to distinctly task both optical interfaces and RF ports and can split signals as needed between them to create distinct configurations for both downstream and upstream signal transmission through the node.
Making an optical node capable to serve several distinct segmentation schemes incorporates very distinct power and hardware requirements. A first basic segmentation scheme is known as a 2×2 requires that a second receiver and a second transmitter be installed in the optical node and a pair of two-way splitters is introduced to replace the four-way splitter between the original single receiver/transmitter and the four RF ports.
In a second basic segmentation is known as the 4×4 configuration discussed above, two receivers and two transmitters are added to the two existing receivers and two existing transmitters such that a set of four jumpers is introduced into the system to replace the previous splitter pairs. This 4×4 allows each of a receiver/transmitter pair within the optical node to be commissioned for dedicated service to each of the 4 RF output ports.
Further complications result from the fact that traditional optical nodes rely on passive splitting for the 1×4 and 2×2 configurations, usually combined onto a device often known as a configuration module. As these often passive configuration modules have different split losses, the node is designed such that an amplifier is added to supply enough gain between the receiver and RF output section (called a launch amplifier) to overcome the split loss of the 1×4 split. When configure to facilitate the 2×2 split, the optical node now provides excess gain available because exchanging the two-way splitter for the four-way splitter results a lower loss which designers typically address by introduction of a corresponding amount of fixed attenuation. Similarly the loss of splitters in a 4×4 configuration also requires addition of still further attenuation. One consequence of this process is that, as the number of receivers and transmitters increase, the node consumes proportionately more power.
Unfortunately, as can readily be comprehended, each of these distinct modules with their distinct amplification and attenuation as employed in conventional optical node platforms must be separately designed and constructed. Further, the operator electing to reconfigure an optical node must also accommodate unique traffic management configurations, such as dedicating a receiver to 1 port or splitting 2 ports and dedicating a receiver each to the remaining 2 ports. So apart from requiring separate modules for splitting and amplification must also warehouse custom traffic modules. Individuals servicing the nodes are required to warehouse and keep a complete set of distinct modules on hand in order to configure each optical node as the need arises.
What is needed in the art is a readily configurable optical node that allows configuration with a single configurable module which does not require either unnecessary amplification or power loss.